When she walked over
by Alexjh
Summary: When the a new girl joins the guild known as fairy tail will she be excepted or will she just make someone's life in particular very hard.ok, I've got a new ship... Nala! You'll have to read this story if you wanna know who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey, I'm pretty sure if anyone even does read this fic your probably not going to read this but anyway, please don't hate me after this, this is my first fic and I don't really know what you guys will think of it but I like it so I hope you guys do too. Xxx.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters, same for anything else I may put in this fic.**

*my pov*

I took my fist step past the sign stating that I was now in Magnolia and I wasn't stopping there, I'm going to go join the fairy tail guild the best guild of all ( in my and half of fiores opinion).

I'm standing outside the guilds double doors contemplating whether or not to go in yet,

And with that I push the doors open.

No one really notices me at first (probably because they're all in a big brawl in the middle of the hall) until a woman with white hair and a fringe in a small ponytail at the front came up to me,

"Hello I'm-"

"Mira, right? I know you your famous." I say to her, cutting her off abruptly.

"Why yes, I am." She says with a tint of red on her smiling face.

"I'm Ayla and I'm not trying to be hasty or anything but..." I start.

"Yes? What can we help you with?" She asks.

I try to muster up the courage to tell this woman exactly what I want and I'm still only able to whisper in a small and feeble voice,

" may I please join your guild?"

"Master there's some one here who needs to see you!"shouts the bubbly white haired woman from our side of a very artistic door, with carvings of everything and anything that you can think of,

It opens.

"Tell them to come in Mira!" Shouts a man from inside.

She then gestures for me to go in and I'm suddenly shaking at the knees, she probably noticed and said,

"Don't worry I think you'll like him once you get to know him." Exclaims Mira, whole heartedly.

"O-okay, I-I bet I will" I say to back as I walk into a large room filled with lots of odd things, so odd that I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Hello there, now, what exactly would you like to discuss?"say an old man sitting on a writing desk at the end of the room, hes very small, like really, really small and it startles me when he smiles because from outside this odd room he sounded so scary and mean, but he seems very kind, I can tell why he's the master of this guild.

"H-hello, my name is Ayla a-and I would like to join this guild."I stutter out, and at the sound of these last three words his already large smile broadens.

"Well why didn't you say so!? One last thing though,"

"Y-yes what is it?"

"What type of magic do you use?"

"Oh, well!," I say suddenly over come by confidence, as a smile creeps onto my face." I'm a water dragon slayer!"

The master who was sipping out of a cup full of some sort of liquid suddenly spat out all of what ever he had in his mouth and said, "A water dragon slayer?," I nod. " Hmmm, that's quite interesting, well anyway ask Mira to give you a mark because your a part of us now."

I'm so happy I could cry with joy. "A-are you serious?!" And he nods. "Haha thank you so very much master!" And with that I skip over to him and give him a small hug " thank you." I say again.

"So what did the master say?" Asked Mira, and I frowned, ( I just love confusing people)"Oh not so good? I'm sorry about that, maybe..."

"I got in!" I tell her running into her arms,(I'm a very loving person)

"Oh well done I knew you could do it! But tell me, why were you frowning when I asked if you did?"

"Oh I just like messing with people's heads its fun." I state, now letting go of Mira and stepping back a bit. " Im sorry I didn't hurt your feelings did I?"

"No no you just had me a bit worried but I'll keep in mind that your a good actor." She says while pouring a drink for a big man who keeps saying something about drinking is manly or whatever.

"Hey Ayla?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I say back.

"May I ask what magic you use?"

"Oh that's easy..." I say and I tell her what I am.

"Oh yes well we have a couple of other dragon slayers as well you see over in that corner? That's them, why don't you go say hi?!" She says excitedly.

"O-oh ok." And I get up off your bar seat and walk towards the bunch off laughing people in the corner of the hall (luckily the fight has finished by now so I can make a straight b-line to them) and when I reach them they all look up at me and a blonde girl with a wide smile on her face is the first to speak,

"Hi is there something we can do for you?"

"H-hi I um-."

"Woah look she has the fairy tail mark!"says a cute blue cat who is apparently flying...and talking. Not that that's new for me, my best friend is a flying, talking cat.

I gasp, "oh wow I didn't know that fairy tail had some as well!" I say to no one in particular, while scratching behind the blue cats ear.

"Oh yeah she does! Do you think she's new Carla?"asks a small blue haired girl and another small cat (who is white and also flying) says back, " I don't know, why don't you ask her your self child?"

"Oh, right, sorry, so are you new?"asks the small girl.

"Yes I am new and Mira told me to come over to this table because ther-"

"Sorry kid but we're not going to be your tour guides." Says a pink haired boy who is stuffing his face in something I think is... Fire?!

"NATSU!" Yells the blonde.

"Um no that's not why I came over, I came over because Mira said that there were people like me at this table."I say to the group, making him finally look up at me.

"Like you?"asks another cat, this one is black and looks more like a panther.

"What do you mean kid?" Asks a big guy with heaps of metal... Piercings? all over himself over in the other corner of the table, close to the panther cat.

"Well I'm a dragon slayer."I say, smiling at them as their mouths drop.

" YOUR A DRAGON SLAYER?!" They say all together at the same time.

And I laugh, "Yes, I'm a dragon slayer."and before I knew it the pink haired boy was in front of me,

"What's your name?..."

*lucy's pov*

This blonde girl with light coloured ripped skinny jeans and a rich purple coloured tank top just walked over to us, she's actually really pretty up close and probably about our age, 17, her eyes are somewhere between light green and a bright Aqua and her lips are beautifully designed with the bottom lip full and the upper lip is still pretty full but thinner and has a nice love heart shape to it, her skin is a bit tanned and almost matches Natsu's but his just beats it, her hair perfectly frames her face with a side fringe and layering all the way down to where it ends which is basically just above her bum. And I tune in just in time to hear Natsu's being rude to her and saying that we won't give her a tour and I burst out with "NATSU!" And he just shrugs and while I'm concentrating on how to punish him for being so rude to this new girl I hear her say that that's not why she came over and in fact she had come over because she was told that there were people like her over here...

But what does she mean by that?

Then, obviously thinking the same thing as me, Gajeel and lily spoke up and asked her what she meant and out of the blue like it wasn't really a big deal and like everyone is one, she says that she is a dragon slayer, everyone's mouths drop and I'm looking at her in disbelief, even as her smile began to grow while watching our stunned faces I knew she was serious, and that's when Natsu got up onto the table and looked her straight in the eye, asking what her name was.


	2. Chapter 2

*my pov*

"M-my name is Ayla." I stutter, scared at how close this pink haired boy was, no one ever comes this close to me, they're usually all to afraid that I would do something to them.

"Alright then Ayla my name is Natsu I'm a fire dragon slayer, this is Lucy." He says, pointing at the blonde as she gave a little wave that I returned. "She a celestial wizard, Gajeel, he's an iron dragon slayer."as he points at the big man in the corner who gives a little grunt in which I think is supposed to be a hello." And that's his friend and exceed lily." Motioning to the little panther-like cat. He nods his head once and says hello. " That's Wendy and Carla Wendy's a sky dragon slayer and Carla's an exceed just like lily." He says, pointing at each of the pair in turn, the blue haired girl then the white cat . " And this little guy," he says pointing at the little blue cat that I'm still stroking." Is happy he's my best friend and an exceed." Natsu finish's, and then he starts to smile at me, he seems nice as well, actually they all seem nice.

"A talking and flying cat is probably really weird for you but that's what we are back in our world." Purrs the blue cat who is now on the table laying face up and grinning with pleasure at my belly rubbing.

"Oh no it's not weird at all to me, because my best friend is a talking and flying cat, actually I can go fetch her if you wan-."

"You don't need to Ayla I'm right here!" And out of nowhere lanie showed up and landed on my shoulder, she was pretty light but still, she's not the lightest thing in the world. "don't worry I took care of everything."she said "and I even got my own guild mark, do you like it?"she asks as she pulls up the back of her shirt to reveal a fairy tail mark. "Yes it looks great!" I say, giving her a hug but to do this I had to stop rubbing happy's belly which got a couple of muttered complaints from him. As she turned around she spotted the other three exceeds, she jumped down onto the table and looked back at me saying quietly, "Ayla are they what I think they are?"pointing roughly in the direction that happy and lily were having a small fight and where Carla was trying to separate them from each other.

"Yes lanie, they're exceeds too."

Now all I could see on her face was happiness and silent tears running down it as her smile grew larger and larger.

*lily's pov*

As Ayla said these last words a voice sounded in the distance and out of no where an exceed flew over and landed on Ayla's shoulder delicately she was a rich purple colour, same as Ayla's tank top she had hair on her head which was really really short on one side like so short I almost thought it was shaved and then the other side was shoulder length and wavy, she had an ear ring on one ear, she was wearing denim shorts and a grey shirt, on her back she was carrying a sword in a holder, in other words, to lily...

She was the definition of hot.

He blushed when she started to lift up the back of her shirt and then turned around so that he didn't get a nosebleed, he had to distract himself, and when happy started to walk over all sulky he seized at the chance and picked a fight with him. Although this did not help when she started pointing at us and saying something to Ayla when she looked back, she was crying and smiling too, she's just so beautiful, I was just staring at her face when she looked straight at me and said, "who's he?"

*lanies pov*

I couldn't believe my eyes and that's why I asked Ayla I thought that I was imagining it all and when I looked up he was staring straight at me with a curious look in his eye I wonder if he sword battles as well I mean he is holding a sword but can he transform? If he can then I might of found the perfect guy, not to mention he's really cute...

And he's one of me.

So I asked the white cat,(from my eves dropping I think who's name is Carla) who he was, she said he is a warrior who's name is lily, Panther lily, and he can transform into battle form as well as this form. ( so he can.) I also asked Carla if it still looked like I had been crying and she just smiled and said, " No don't worry you look fine." So I went over to this lily guy, who realised I was coming over and straightened up right away,

"Hey, my names lanie, do you always stare at girls?"I ask.

"A-aaahh, n-no I don't." He stumbles over his words while blushing furiously.

"Hey, lily right?"I ask him.

"Yes, that is me."he says.

"Well...lily," and I smile at this, I've always loved this name." I heard that you can transform into battle form, is it true?"I ask him, ( at least his trembling has stopped by now.)

"Yes that's true, can you?"I could tell that he was excited and all I was going to say was:

"I'll promise you my first battle as a fairy tail wizard." And I walked away leaving him to hang onto my words, his finger in the air like he was going to say something or call me back or something like that.

*my pov*

"So what kind of dragon slayer are you Ayla?"asks a book worm called levy, Lucy had called her over straight away when they had located her to tell her the good news about having another dragon slayer in the guild.

"I'm a water dragon slayer, wanna see?"I ask her.

"YES! That would be wonderful! I've really wanted to meet a water dragon slayer for a while but no one has ever been known to see one."says an excited levy.

"Ok, um, ready?" I ask as she stares at me with an intent and excited expression on her face.

I hold out my palm and everything around me goes quiet, I think everyone is watching now, and out of thin air a clear liquid emerges from my hand. "it's sort of like a liquid flame and I can," I put my hand down on the side on the table. "Freeze things, and then move the temperature up from there, um levy, do you have anything I can ruin, other that paper ?"(paper would just get soggy.)I ask. "actually yes does this pen work for you?"she says pulling a run out pen from her carry bag.

"Yes thank you levy." I put the pen on the table. "I can levitate things, and I can melt them as well." After floating the pen towards the ceiling I lowered it back down and put it onto the palm of my hand melting it, before it completely disappeared. "I can also make things spread into so many little pieces that you cannot even see it anymore, then," then when I closed my hand and opened it again it the pen was back in its run out non- melted form. "Then come back again." Levy looked so shocked when I handed her her pen back.

"Wow. Hey Ayla you might be able to beat Natsu in a duel, wanna try?" She asks.

"Don't, cuz I really don't feel like hurting you." Says Natsu coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder, I grab it, and before he can react I flip him over my shoulder and he lands on his back.

"Maybe I shouldn't, I don't want to hurt anyone on my first day. But if you really want to we can do it outside, because I don't think master would want the guild hall completely ruined."I say, as I grab his hand and pull him towards the entrance.

"Ok, you ready new girl?" Asks Natsu.

"Oh I'm ready alright, come on fight me already."I say back.

"You asked for it! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I can see his flames coming straight at me and I must say he is a very powerful wizard, but all I have to do is say:

"Water dragon shield." And all his flames just go straight around me, so when they're cleared I'm just left there with a calm expression on my face and my arm up in front of me, I can hear his confusion,

"What? My flames didn't even scratch her? Well then I'll just have to go in close and get a few hits on her." At this, he came running at me with his fist raised in the air. "FIRE DRAGON FIST!"when the smoke cleared again all he could see was me in front of him, my hand around his fist, I can see the amazement on his face.

"Water beats fire Natsu, bad luck for you, because your fire... And I'm water." I say calmly.

"THE FIGHTS NOT OVER YET! I CAN BEAT YOU WITHOUT MAGIC!"he yells, frustrated.

"Sure sure. Come at me." I say, letting his fist go so he can back up a bit. He steps back wipes his mouth and runs straight towards me, jumps up, and lands behind me, almost taking me by surprise... Almost. In a second I've disappeared and then appeared above him, jumping on top of him and making him fall to the floor, while I make a sword out of water and then freeze it so that it is a solid weapon.

"I win." I say, holding the sword to his throat, still still sitting on top of him as he looks up at me, defeated and also amazed.

*natsu's pov*

This girl, Ayla is on top of me holding a ice sword to my throat, I'm amazed, this girl is incredible.

"I was just holding back." I say, trying to hide my on coming smile.

She gets up and holds out a hand to me, and I take it, she pulls me up and says with a smile,

"Your a good fighter, maybe we can have a fist on fist fight one day, no magic."

"Yeah and just so you know I won't hold back next time."I say to her.

"I'll be counting on it."she says, smiling such a cute smile.

*my pov*

After battling with Natsu (and winning) I felt pretty happy with myself until I saw him off in the corner sulking.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, putting my hand on his back, smiling as he turned around.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just I thought that I was going to be able to beat you, you know cuz your the newbie, but, oh well."

"Hey Natsu?"I say.

"Yeah?" He says back, turning around fully to look at me properly.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" I ask, nervously.

He looks stunned but never the less, smiles and says,

"Of course I do." And at these words I smile too, when Natsu smiles it becomes contagious and when someone's smile becomes contagious, you know there a good person. I hold out my hand and he takes it, I pull him up and drag him towards everyone ( including a woman called Erza, who sorta scares me.) when we get over to them we sit down and a man called Gray says something to Natsu and he blushes, as I look at him I notice that he is looking down at our still intertwined hands, when I realise that he's blushing because I haven't let go of his hand yet after about 5 mins, I let go quickly and mutter an apology, and all he says back is,

"It's fine, I didn't even notice any way." He still blushing and I think it looks cute on him, I just smile and start talking with everyone else again as if nothing happened so he didn't get anymore embarrassed than he already was, but when I look at the red headed woman named Erza she got her mouth hanging open gazing between Natsu and I and I have a feeling that Gray wasn't the only one to notice our hand holding, but when she catches me staring she just smiles at me and starts eating her strawberry cheesecake again, still smiling to herself, looks back up to me and says something that I just couldn't quite catch, so I ask her to repeat and she says clearly this time,

"Well done."


	3. Lucy's place

At the end of the day I found that the guilds girls rooms are way to expensive for lanie and I to rent, so we both sit at a table together, not really doing anything in particular as everyone slowly files out of the guild hall, then when someone came up behind us and scared the shit out of us and we screamed, only find that it's just Lucy.

"Where are you staying tonight?" She asks, smiling, wow, this guild really does smile a lot, it's great!

"Ummm well-."I start but then get cut off by lanie saying:

"Actually we don't have anywhere to sleep tonight cuz this big lug," she points over her shoulder at me. "Used up all our money on food so now we have nothing left."

"Ha, you sound just like Natsu and Happy."laughs Lucy." Well if you don't have anywhere to go why don't you just come back with me to my place and you can sleep there for a while, until you have enough money to get your own place." When she says this my spirits climb so high, if they look down they'll surely get sick.

"OMG YES! Wow Lucy you really are the nicest person ever!" I yell as as I hug her to death.

"O-okay, thanks, I guess." She wheezes, and when I realise that I'm suffocating her I quickly let go and apologise, and she just says with a smile:

"That's okay I get it from Natsu all the time!(at least you don't burn my clothes off in the process.)Come on let's go!" And with this she grabs my hand and we're off, trudging towards her house with lanie slowly floating from side to side behind us, (probably drunk.)

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here? I mean we're not intruding or anything are we?" I ask the busy blonde, who is at the moment making us all dinner.

"Yeah it's fine with me, Natsu and Happy usually don't even ask to come in and just make themselves at home whenever they feel like it, which is all the time lately, so having someone that I actually invited over is a nice change, and at least you guys are quiet and actually respect my personal space, unlike everyone else in that guild." She says as she turns around to look at me, rolling her brown orb eyes, then, suddenly she gave us a look that scared the shit out of lanie and I alike, and then she started:

"Sooooooo, I saw you and Natsu holding hands for a while today, first day and your already picking out one of the most powerful (and single) men our age in the guild." She states smiling her ass off.

"I- I, whaaaaaaaaat? What do you mean?! we weren't holding hands!..." I yell shaking my hands out in front of me, while blushing furiously.

"Sure sure whatever you say, we all saw it, ask anyone." States Lucy.

"I-I mean...aaaaaaaaah Lucy what are you doing?" I ask, worriedly and slightly blushing.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting changed, you are a girl right?" She asks me, taking her pants off.

"No shit I'm a girl, but why are you getting changed in front of me?"

"Because we're family and family have nothing to hide from each other, unless your family are pervy boys then I'm aloud to give them a good Lucy kick to the face." She states calmly, like it was nothing, but to me I just happy that I'm not a pervy boy, cuz a Lucy kick sounds really scary, so I really don't want to find out and be the receiver of one.

"Lucy-*hic*-you have-*hic*-big boobs-*hic*."slurs a drunken voice next to me.

And I gotta say that that deserved, and earned, a Lucy kick.

"Hey Lucy?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She replies from in the kitchen where she is busily washing the dishes that we had eaten our dinner on.

"Can I use your bath?"I ask back politely.

"Yeah sure, and you can use any of my products and stuff that I have in there too... Except for that skin ointment though." She finishs coldly.

"Why? what happened with it?"I ask her.

"It makes you invisible."She states.

"Oh, well then, I will NOT be using that! Or maybe that would be cool... Actually no, I like being able to be seen thank you very much."

When I get it the steaming hot water it doesn't just relax me it also rejuvenates my powers, which is a very good thing after today's fight. The bath helps me think, think about how I'm now a fairy tail wizard and how I already beat Natsu on my first day, this Natsu guy is pretty cute as well, especially when he blushes, the bath also helps me think about how my brother will be entering town soon.

As I get out I don't use any of Lucy's things, but I use my own moisturiser, one that smells really delicious, like apple and watermelon and then somewhere in between all of that yummy flavour it sort of smells of cakes. My extra sensitive nose can pick up a lot more than a normal nose can so it probably doesn't smell anything near as good as this to someone like Lucy or Levy. I walk out to Lucy's bedroom to get changed when I suddenly hear the window behind me open, I tur around to see Natsu and Happy, tumbling in on to Lucy's bed, right next to where I was standing, except Natsu went a little bit to far and fell off the bed on to me!

I'm on my back, I'm on the ground, Natsu's on top of me, we're looking at each other, faces only centimetres apart, I'm looking at him blushing... A lot, and he's looking at me, he looks as though he is blushing a lot more though and I wonder why, but I don't really care because like I said before, he is really cute when he blushes and I start to smile at the situation and and all I can think about is how cute the boy on top of me's blush is.


	4. He what?

"Hi Natsu, ummmm, can you please get off of me now?" I ask with a broadening smile. And straight when I say this, he jumps up off of me and puts a hand behind his head, rambling on about how much he's sorry and to please not hurt him.

"Natsu," I say cutting him off. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I say, getting up, walking over to him and crouching down next to him where he is now cowering in a corner.

"You won't? All the other girls would of." He says to me.

"Well, lucky I'm not the other girls."I say back with a smile, pulling him into a hug.

"Ummm, Ayla..." He says, looking away blushing even more than he was before, if that is even possible, I mean he looks like a tomato.

"Yeah Natsu?" I ask him.

"Ah, well, this might sound weird but...you smell really good." He says, holding his hands to his face in embarrassment. At the sound of these last four words I think that my tomato red skin was battling for reddest with Natsu's.

"A-ah t-t-thanks I-I guess." I stutter hopelessly.

"Uhh, Ayla..."he starts.

"Yes?"

"W-when are you planning on putting some clothes on?"

Shit.

I forgot that I was wearing only a short skin tight towel over my otherwise naked body. My instincts kick in and that's when I disappear, literally.

"A-Ah! Ayla! Where are you?!" He yells, feeling around in the air for me. This goes on for about another 30 seconds when... My disappearing time runs out and when this happens I never actually know where I will end up, it will be somewhere in that room just, I don't know where. But obviously I have to appear right where Natsu's hand was groping and he just HAS to be doing this around breast height doesn't he?

...well I think you can imagine what happened next, but I'll give u a hint.

*Natsu's pov*

I'm holding onto Ayla's boob.

Oh, no I'm not,

I'm on the ground.

...and here comes the Lucy kick.

I'm in the air.

And now I'm on the ground again... Outside...

* Lucy's pov*

"LUCY KICK!"

I was going to come around the corner and speak to Ayla sooner, until I saw Natsu, and thought,

This was a great time to see my ship (Nala) come to life, and it was all going well until he has to ruin it all! Men! You just can't rely on them at all these days!

"OH GOD! NATSU!" Yells Ayla as she rushes over to the window that I had just Lucy kicked him out of. She looked down and I saw a long look of confusion on her face.

"Where?..."

"Miss me?"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

As Ayla continued to look for Natsu I spotted a great flash of pink hair floating above her head...

Fucking hell Natsu.

I was about to kick his ass when...

*BAM!*

Well then... I guess at least I didn't have to even lay a finger on him, but I cannot say the same thing about Ayla, and damn... I think we should just put Natsu out of his misery now.

"Natsu~" she whines, only now realising the pain she's inflicted upon his balls.

"I'm so sorry Natsu..."

"Don't be sorry Ayla,"I say to the concerned girl, hovering over the groaning lump that used to be Natsu."He deserved what he got. I must say it wasn't very smart of him to sneak up on you like that."

After this statement I start to get worried, she's not responding or moving, at all in fact, I swear she's not even breathing,

"A-ah Ayla?" I ask, worried about my new found friend.

This seemed to snap her out of her gaze and she turned to face me, she's smiling (that's good) but she's also blushing... Really violently, is she coming down with a fever?... Or is it something more?...

This is when the one thing that I hadn't expected her to say suddenly came out of her mouth in a small mumble:

"He kissed me."


End file.
